This invention relates to a bio-supportive medium and methods of making and using the same. More specifically, the invention relates to a polymeric matrix which contains at least one bio-limiting agent and at least one nutritional source.
For 4000 years man has tried many varied means to manage the degradative effects of corrosion and consumption of man-made structures and vessels in both marine and freshwater aquatic environments. Early Egyptians clad their vessels with copper, centuries later mercury compounds were smeared on boats and nets to extend their useful life. Innovation has often come at critical times of newly recognized need. In times of war, military scientists sought means of improving speed and stealth. In energy limiting times, the 1970""s, extreme toxins were used to eliminate any fouling which would increase drag on ships, raising operating cost by as much as 40%.
Over the last 30 years international focus on the environment has placed all previous methods of controlling corrosion and fouling in very bad light. Toxins with part per trillion toxicity have eradicated all life forms in harbors and estuaries in many ports of call in industrial countries of the world resulting in outright bans of their use. Assumed objectives for success, high levels of toxicity and narrowly defined specific means to achieve these results; control of release mechanisms simply through physical-chemical means has thwarted novelty. Concern for the environment has perceptively stymied all known approaches to provide safe and cost effective management of man made surfaces in both aquatic and hydrophytic environments. Dispersal of ecologically friendly toxins is an oxymoron.
For years, in the arena of allelochemistry, scientists have sought to provide an effective means of producing chemicals from biological sources in yields sufficient to be economically advantageous. Previously, chemical production involves culturing organisms in vats to produce a chemical through attempts at in-vitro (test tube like conditions) induced metabolism. The chemical is then harvested from the vats through typical chemical engineering means. Over specialization by both the chemist and the biologist has caused myopic views.
Allelochemicals are produced by biological organism(s) as a product of metabolism. These materials are generally referred to as either primary or more routinely secondary metabolites. They are often used by the organism outside the cell(s) of the organism(s) as bio-active agents. Historically they have been referred to as xe2x80x9cchlorellinxe2x80x9d. The allelochemicals are often used by the organism as a chemical barrier or repellent to encroachment of other organism(s) in competition for resources including space (anchoring surface). The allelochemicals also inhibit consumption by invaders. Allelochemical production may be induced by internal or external stimuli. The allelochemicals may be defensive or offensive in nature. The allelochemicals are produced in response to environmental factors some of which include nutritional availability, light, temperature, etc. The organism(s), in anti-fouling applications are typically algae, diatoms, bacteria, often referred to as critters, produce these metabolites to ensure their effective competition for resources and physical space. Higher level invertebrates such as sponges, and other xe2x80x9csoft bodiedxe2x80x9d sessile organisms are also found to provide abundant opportunities for allelochemical activity exploration, as well as any other life forms. Unfortunately, these allelochemicals typically have not been separated and used for specific commercial purpose due to the inability to provide suitable media and opportunity for further study and potential development. At the same time, absence of media for field research has prevented systematic searches for functional chemicals in a host of applications.
This invention relates to an article comprising a bio-supportive matrix comprising at least one bio-limiting agent and at least one nutritional source on at least one surface of a substrate. The invention provides for the creation of a matrix of commonly used components which interacts with the natural environment and becomes an interface which facilitates a selective biomass at equilibrium with the environment. The invention also relates to the bio-supportive matrix and methods of using the matrix. The present invention may be used as a biological barrier to unwanted organisms, such as animals and plants, by forming a biomass in a particular area, the biomass produces allelochemicals that either kill or more likely repel those unwanted organisms. The invention could be used as a coating on a vessel to prevent fouling, e.g., barnacle attachment of vessels. The invention may also be used to manufacture specific allelochemicals such as drugs or pharmaceuticals. The invention also relates to a method of preparing a bio-limiting matrix useful as a means for producing allelochemicals, comprising the steps of providing a bio-supportive matrix as described above, and exposing the matrix to the environment, wherein the matrix is prepared to support a biomass that produces the allelochemicals. The bio-supportive matrix provides a durable support layer for a biomass. The biomass may be selected to produce specific allelochemicals that have pharmaceutical or organism inhibiting and/or bio-active properties. The physical matrix and its components may be adjusted to select targeted species of organisms.